el cuento de jaken
by Mon de Artois
Summary: Sesshomaru obliga a jaken a contarle un cuanto a rin, pero se complica y termina incluyendo a las sailors en su historia.XD


El cuento de jaken

Antes de comenzar, no me maten por la historia es lo que consigues un sábado en la mañana oyendo música de sailor moon e inuyasha…..dejen REVIEWS……

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!! (La pequeña niña corre a su lado)

-Rin……. (Dijo como siempre, disimulando el gusto que le daba que Rin lo esperaba con tanto entusiasmo)

-¿le has hecho caso a Jaken?

-¡Rin…. se ha portado bien!

-vamos con jaken……..

-¡si!

Mas tarde….

-jaken….

-que quieres Rin…….

-Rin no puede dormir…. ¿le cuentas un cuento a Rin?

-no...Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces……

-jaken…. (Sesshomaru lo miro con esos ojos tan amenazantes,)

-(suspiro) ¿q cuento quieres Rin?

-Rin quiere oír un cuento inventado por jaken…….

-eh...pero….

-(suspiro)

-_había una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano un gran señor llamado sesshomaru_, que _tenia_ a su mas leal sirviente "_jaken"………._

_-_(bostezo) ese esta muy aburrido, Rin quiere oír otro……….

-ni hablar, tómalo o déjalo, niña grosera deberías agradecer que te cuente un cuento….

-jaken………

-OK. OK _en la luna había un reino llamado el milenio de plata donde vivía la _

_neo-reina serenity, con sus guardianas las sailor senshi: sailor mars, sailor Venus sailor Júpiter y sailor mercury conformaban a las inner senshi, mientras q: sailor uranus, sailor neptune, sailor pluto y sailor saturn, eran las outer senshi...lo que diferenciaba a las outer de las senshi eran que estas estaban dispuestas a salvar el mundo a cualquier costo, de los de reino de la malvada reina morgana, como todos sabían sailor uranus y sailor neptune mantenían un romance……._

_-_¿pero como era posible si las dos eran mujeres, señor jaken

-¡cállate! Rin estoy inspirado…. ¿en que estábamos? _Bueno, sailor pluto era la guardiana del tiempo, casi siempre estaba sola y era de pocas palabras, la mas poderosa de todas "sailor saturn"la sailor de las destrucción podría destruir a un planeta entero y además tenia tu edad………._

_-señor jaken,_

_-_que quieres Rin, ¿no ves que estoy contando un cuento?

-solo quería saber que tan poderosa era esa sailor senshi….

-digamos que le ganaría al inútil de inuyasha y a todos sus amigos con la mano izquierda y la derecha atada……..

-(gotita)

-¿¡verdad, que el señor sesshomaru le ganaría a ella también con una mano!?

-obviamente Rin…….

-esta bien continué………

-_mientras que sailor mars, tenia grandes poderes para dominar el fuego sin contar que era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa………_

_-¿_como Kagome?

-mas poderosa……

-¿como la señorita Kikyou?

-un poco mas poderosa……¡¡¡¡¡¡ya no me interrumpas!!!!!!!! Que voy perder la inspiración y dejo de contar el cuento…….. (Histérico)

-_luego seguía sailor Júpiter la mejor de las inner senshi en el cuerpo a cuerpo ,y después la mejor estratega "sailor mercury"por ultimo a la mas bella de las inner sailor Venus , que además era su líder…….Un día mientras, todas estaban en un baile cuando el reino oscuro ataco, pelearon con gran valentía y ocupando el poder del cristal de plata, un cristal como la piedra de shikon pero entero, y que solo la neo-reina podía ocupar terminaron venciendo a los malos, después todos vivieron felices para siempre……….. Por supuesto hasta sailor moon r, y después sailor moon s no, no si te contara de seiya en sailor moon Stars…….._ ¿Rin? contéstame Rin 

Pero nadie contesto………. Volteo y vio que la pequeña se había ido a acostar en la estola de sesshomaru y ya estaban dormidos los dos...incluso sesshomaru….

-pero… (Gotita) pude creer que esa niña comprendería lo que es arte transformada en un cuento……

Así que se recostó en una piedra y se durmió………..

En otro lado de Japón se veía a naraku en su palacio sentado meditando viendo el espejo de kaana……

-con que el cristal de plata eh? 

Mientras tanto en la luna…….en un palacio de cristal se veía en una habitación la luz aun prendida………

-buenas noches papa haruka….

-buenas noches hotaru……… (Dijo el joven de pelo rubio cenizo con los ojos azules mientras besaba la frente de la pequeña niña, mas o menos la edad de Rin con el pelo púrpura muy oscuro, lacio hasta los hombros, con fleco ojos grandes del mismo color….

-papa haruka…….

-¿dime?

-dile a mama Michiru q venga a darme las buenas noches…….

-dalo por hecho………

Minutos después una hermosa joven de pelo ondulado aguamarina, piel marfil y ojos azules como el mar entro al cuarto…

-mama Michiru ¿me cuentas un cuento?

-por supuesto………

-_había una vez un youki muy poderoso llamado sesshomaru………_

Se oyó un estruendo proveniente del patio, segundos mas tarde entro "papa haruka" corriendo como el viento al cuarto………

-Michiru….atacaron el palacio……

-la reina morgana?

-no, alguien que se hace llamar naraku creo……..

-principiantes…y ¿que quiere….?

-el cristal de plata……

-¿la reina?

-cuidada por las inner senshi…….

-a trabajar...

-papa haruka, mama Michiru ¿las puedo acompañar? -si quieres……. -uranus planet power make up! -neptune planet power make up! -saturn planet power make up!

Así fue como mama Michiru se transformo en la sailor de los océanos: sailor neptune, papa haruka (q en realidad era una chica, bueno esa es una historia muy grande) se convirtió en la sailor del viento sailor uranus, y la pequeña hotaru en la sailor de la destrucción sailor saturn, salieron corriendo al patio……

-¡World shaking...! (sailor uranus formo una masa de energía en una de sus manos y se la lanzo al malvado)

-con eso piensan derrotarme (dijo mientras formaba un campo de energía…….y lanzaba un rayo a las senshi.)

-con que en esas estamos……..

-¡campo de energía! (Dijo sailor saturn formando uno también)

-esperen (dijo una joven de pelo negro hasta la cintura con traje de sacerdotisa) creo que… sailor neptune voy a desvanecer el campo por un instante después ya sabes….

-akuryo taisan! Lanzo un pergamino sobre el campo de energía de naraku el cual se desvanecio...

-reflejo submarino….ataco sailor neptune lanzando un rayo desde su espejo el cual hizo que se desvaneciera….

-solo una marioneta…. (Dijo sailor mars…..)

¿Fin?

¡¡Cuartel!! (Sale Michiru pidiendo cuartel) 

Una turba enardecida tras ella con toda clase de objetos punzo cortantes tras ella……..


End file.
